Feelings Arise (Chapter 1)
by ChaoticDrakkon125
Summary: He was known as the greatest royal scientist that had ever lived,his most famous invention being the CORE. He had everything:Fame, fortune and loyalty. However there was one thing missing from his life that he craved:love. However when a fallen human enters his life,will feelings arise between the two or will she just be another experiment of his?


Screams of pain could be heard resonating from the human's room. She quickly hid herself underneath the blankets as the door was thrown open with such force that the bang echoed around throughout the house.

"My Child! Are you ok? What happened? I heard your screams..."

The human looked up nervous at him as a ghost of a smile appeared on her face." I'm fine...just bad memories."

"Hey buddy, your screams could have woken the dead, "A joking tone was heard.

"BROTHER! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOUR NONSENSE!" A scolding voice yelled at the previous one.

"I'm fine honestly...sorry for waking you guys.."the human buried herself further in the blanket. She looked at them all and realized that they were still in their sleep clothes.

"Oh my child...that's what we are here for..."

The human looked up at the owner of the voice. He was tall, could have been seven or even eight feet in height. He had black pants and a beige sweater with stripes down it, he also had a pair of dark purple slippers had what appeared to be a crack in the top of his skull, above his left eye which was actually a gaping hole because he was actually a skeleton and appeared to be half closed and his right eye socket had a straight crack,that went down to the upper part of the corner of his mouth. He was known as Gaster,the royal scientist of the king who also was the creator of the void in between the timelines.

"Are you injured? That scream came out of you for some reason.."

Her Gaze traveled to the shortest figure in the room. He had a white tank top with the words 'Punny guy' written across it in blue letters. On his feet he was wearing what appeared to be a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. For his pants, he was wearing a pair of dark blue sleep pants.

"Hey buddy, have another nightmare did you? Keep having those an you will put me to shame!" Even though his voice was joking, it still had a serious undertone. This was Sans, he was also a skeleton, but he was much smaller in stature. He could have been only a little over five feet in height. His height may have been small, but his sense of humor was big enough to rival even the best comedians.

She then saw the final figure standing next to Sans and Gaster. He was tall as well, but not as tall as Gaster,as he was just a little over six feet tall. He was also lanky and skinny with a short sleeved shirt, a long pair of dark red sleep pants and was also wearing some orange slippers. He was known as Papayrus,who was actually the brother of Sans himself, an as such, was a skeleton himself.

"SANS! ENOUGH OF YOUR PUNS! THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT!" His voice sounded agitated as he looked fed up with his brothers constant jokes.

"Children enough. She definitely doesn't need you two fighting when there is obviously another matter at hand." Gaster looked tired but he turned his attention back to the human. "Now little one,would you mind telling me what would warrant such a scream from you?" He offered her a calm and reassuring smile as he waited patiently.

She shifted herself so she could look at him better as she hid her emotions extremely well."Honestly,I'm truly okay...an yes Sans. It was only a simple nightmare,I have those often,no worries." She tried her best to smile to prove to him that everything was truly okay. But only a moment later,Gaster's face was suddenly contorted in terror.

"Little one….is that blood? Why would you hide that from me?" Gaster's expression suddenly transformed into one of shock and something else. Wait that look,was it...hurt? Why would Gaster of all monsters be hurt by something she did? She looked up at him,shaking slightly as she waited for his next action. However, she was most definitely not prepared for what he did next. He threw the blankets off of her so fast that she had near to no time to react.

Her left arm was at an extremely awkward angle as she used her other arm to cradle her injury. "W-why did you do that?! You just made it worse!" Her eyes were filled with tears as she curled herself around her arm. She was violently shaking as if her body was trying to warm itself. It was actually the opposite unfortunately. She was shaking from complete terror of what was going to transpire next. For Gaster was one of the least predictable monsters of them all. His next action could come at any time an it felt like she was holding her breath as she waited.

"Gaster? That look on your face...is it what I think it is?" This time though, Sans wasn't joking as he studied her and Gaster closely. He had known Gaster from past times an also knew that he was a really deep thinker, who would rather think things through before performing the correct action. It came from his past experiences of being a scientist and defying the laws of physics. For if he made one simple mistake, it could have dire consequences.

Gaster looked like he was trying to keep complete control over his emotions as he let out an extremely deep sigh that seemed to come from his breast bone. He gestured to Sans with one of his skeletal hands which had a hole right in the middle of it. "Sans...Could you please bring me my medical supplies? You know where I keep it in my lab,correct? Please bring it as quick as possible. We have no time to delay."

Sans actually seemed lost for words for once in his life, but he slowly nodded his head. He gradually regained his composer as he made his way towards the door which had actually put a dent in the wall behind it. "Sure Gaster, but me being the lazy bones that I am, don't expect me to be especially speedy." He winked his right eye socket as he seemed to be making one of his many jokes to lighten the situation. However, when he had made his way out of the room an into the hallway, he seemed to pick up the pace as if there was a fire underneath him as he quickly made his way to the lab.

"Now that he is busy,little one, would you mind telling me exactly what happened here? You couldn't have broken your arm without an outside force...and don't hide anything from me...I would most definitely catch it...now let's see what we have here,shall we?" He then proceeded to gently take her injured arm in his hands. He noticed out of the corner of his socket, her face twisted in pain and her teeth were grit. "Easy my child...if you fight me,it will be much worse for me an you as well. Now, just keep calm and we will have no trouble." He then gradually felt up and down her break with both of his hands. After what seemed like hours,but was really only a few minutes,he looked up at her."It's worse than I thought...you have a compound fracture of the radius." He sighs yet again as his right eye socket,the one without the crack above it,seemed to come to life with his magic which took on the hue and look of purple flames. It seemed to engulf her arm in a gentle caress as Gaster smiled slightly.

She looked up as she noticed his smile and she seemed confused by it. She didn't know what to make of it as she raised her eyes to meet his. "Gaster? What is it? You seem to be smiling a lot lately." He had been unusually caring towards her lately, an yet, she quite couldn't figure out why. "You are a scientist...why not use my troubles for your own benefits? I would make an excellent experiment for you." She immediately regretted what she said as she prepared for the worst.

"HUMAN! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT HIM! HE IS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!" Papayrus had been quiet for the longest time,simply observing the situation. But he felt that he had to step in and stop it before it escalated any further. He was the pacifist of the group and preferred to solve problems through talking rather than fighting. However, he could still fight and should never be underestimated.

Gaster suddenly started making a peculiar noise as his smile seemed to widen in size. The noise increased in tone as it was apparent what it was,he was laughing. It was no denying it now,he most definitely found the humans question extremely humours. He was having trouble breathing as his true laugh was something to behold as his whole entire life, he had always been deathly serious. He finally caught his breath, as his familiar seriousness returned as he returned his attention back to the human."Oh little one….you don't know me too well,now do you? I'm indeed a scientist yes,however,even I am not as cold hearted as that. Why else do you think that Sans and papyrus look up to me with so much respect? And besides, I've done enough experiments to last me a life time,which is saying a lot, since I'm really old. But no,I mean you absolutely no harm whatsoever,you are completely safe. Now would you please tell me what happened? And don't forget, I can see right through your lies."

She gulped as she finally understood that he was telling nothing but the honest truth, but before she could open her mouth, tears overflowed as she sniffled. I...I was going on my daily walk to try and clear my head,when it...happened….I was ambushed, I had absolutely no warning at all as they attacked me an I fell on my arm." She was still crying as the truth poured out of her,like water out of a faucet. "I was scared to say anything because I'm human and well, you guys are monsters, and each species wants revenge against the other." She was trying to stop crying and be brave, but it was harder than she thought, as she had just revealed one of her past secrets.

"My child, you have done well...I'm Truly proud of you. You are truly brave indeed. I have no idea what is taking Sans such a long time,but there is something that I must attend to urgently. Papayrus, could you please do something for me? Keep an eye on her and explain to Sans of my absence would you?" He took his black high necked trench coat off the coat rack as he quickly put both arms through, and fastened it in the front and he quickly slid both feet out of his slippers an into his black work shoes. Before he had put a single foot out the door,he turned back around." As for you human, you need a name. How about...Chaotic? After all, you seemed to have a chaotic past and life. An I believe that you can make your enemies lives chaotic as well. Now,if you'll excuse me…"without seeing whether or not Chaotic or Papayrus had truly actually listened to him, his long legs increased in stride until it seemed he was almost running,he had to get to his lab as quickly as possible. He hadn't been entirely truthful with her,as what he was about to do was far from the truth. He knew that he was going to regret it for the rest of his days.


End file.
